


It goes like 1 2 3

by StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers



Series: It Goes Like 123 AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play Little Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, daddy Steve Rogers, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers/pseuds/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers
Summary: "Every weekend, he goes up to the penthouse and we don't see him till Sunday morning. It's clear.. he's Tony's secret boyfriend"Steves jaw dropped. "Well, why do I have his business card?"ORThe one where Steve is suspicious of the cleaner that Tony sees every weekend without fail, but what he doesn't know is that's he's Tony's caregiver.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: It Goes Like 123 AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990198
Comments: 45
Kudos: 161





	1. Baby Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.. hope y'all liked it.. I took it upon myself to write more LittleTony!  
> The next chapters will be longer but I just needed to get the story started <3  
> Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Im trying <3
> 
> All the love

Fidgeting, Tony fought back the urge to suck his thumb, he curled himself into a ball trying not to slip.

"Friday?" 

"Yes Boss"

"Call Milo"  
  
  
"Hey, Tony" the voice came from the other side.. chipper and sweet.  
  
"..think slipping" the billionaire squeezed the sheets, an attempt to stay in his adult headspace.  
  
"Tony.. listen to me.. I'll be there in an hour... can you wait that long for me?" Milo's voice dropped to a more serious tone.  
  
"Think so... can try" Tony scrunched up his face.. all he wanted was any feeling to anchor him.  
  
"Thank you, darling, I'll be there soon"  
  
"Hurry" Tony whispered, his urge to slip becoming stronger.

The billionaire laid on his bed, writhing around and squeezing his eyes shut. Any feeling on his body could keep him away. His eyes shot open feeling the clock get louder with every tick, mocking him with every second that passed by. Gosh, time couldn't get any slower could it? 

"Boss.. I suggest some of the exercises you and Mr Montgomery have been discussing" the AI's Irish voice startling him a little

No matter how many exercises, he and Milo had done, he could never keep himself in his adult headspace. When he needed to be little... his brain wouldn't stop till he was in his caregiver's arms. 

Tony thrashed around the bed a few more times... before running off to the toilet to douse himself in freezing water. 

"Boss... I'm under strict protocols to inform Mr Montgomery about this disapproved tactic"  
  
"FRIDAY. I don't want to hear it"  
  
Tony's bloodshot eyes stare back at him in the mirror... his skin starting to blemish and his circles so dark... he'd have to sleep for days... Gosh did he need little space. He slumped down... wondering if he should just give into his urge. 

"Incoming call from Mr Montgomery"   
  
"Answer"  
  
  
"Tony?! Tony listen to me please... we've talked about never putting your health at risk. I'm 10 minutes away from you, baby. Can you get me your teddy's and we can get started as soon as I arrive"  
  
"'kay" He stood up, well barely, clinging onto the wall and making his way across the room and into his private room, one that he so cleverly disguised as a closet. Stumbling in, he grasped any item in his sight until he spotted his bear. 'Mr Bear ', mustering up the rest of his energy he grabbed it and a few of the other teddies.   
  
"Have you done it, baby?" Milo's voice is calmer and soothing.  
  
"Mhm"

"Good boy, now I want you to get out of your current suit... I know you don't like them during our special time" Tony nods gently at the response and begins to strip.  
  
"I'm just entering the tower baby... I'll be less than a minute" Milo ran towards the elevator, he puts in the penthouse key and FRIDAY takes him straight to Tony's floor. He sprinted out and into the nursery, seeing a very naked Tony in visible distress.

  
  
  
"Oh, my poor baby" Milo crouched down enveloping him into a hug. "You did so good baby... it's okay now... you can do it now".  
  


Tony's bloodshot eyes glanced at Milo's face and he closed them, finally giving in to the urge. The warmth from Milo's body coaxing him into his little space, the occasional praise from him... "Good boy... proud of you darling... wonderful baby"  
  


As Tony slept soundly, Milo gently pressed his pacifier to his lips, as expected Tony welcomed it. Hoisting Tony up onto his hip, he kissed him on the head and carried him to the changing mat. Carefully, Milo placed him down and fastened on a fresh blue star diaper with some cream and baby powder. With ease, he slid on Tony's onesie and took him to his crib for his well-needed rest, not forgetting to switch on his animal hanging mobile hanging from above and Tony's cutest fairy lights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic.. hope y'all liked it.. I took it upon myself to write more LittleTony!  
> The next chapters will be longer but I just needed to get the story started <3  
> Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Im trying <3
> 
> All the love


	2. Good Little Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More content of Tony being in little space!
> 
> Steve needs someone to deep clean his apartment in Brooklyn, of course, Mr Stark is the perfect person to ask when you need to get your money's worth!!

Soft whining escaped Tony's lips. He lay curled up in his crib, sucking on his pacifier. Milo's gentle hands ran through his hair soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay baby... you're okay" his voice always calming Tony when he was stressed. After a few moments of turning and whingeing, Tony opened his eyes. The mobile turned, comforting Tony until Milo's gorgeous smile came into sight. 

"Hi baby..." Tony raised his arms needing to be with his caregiver. "..Aww, c'mere darling" Milo unlocked the babysafe lock, then proceeded to lift Tony out. He placed Tony on his hip and strode over to their rocking chair. Of course, Milo had advised Tony to order a custom made one for both their benefit. 

Milo's hands, gently ran up and down Tony's back, soothing him, "How did you sleep baby?"

"Good" Tony managed to mumble with the pacifier in his mouth and his head cuddled into Milo's neck. The fresh vanilla scent always calmed Tony. 

Two fingers, gently swiped under his soiled diaper "How about we change you, then have a bottle and then we can play with the new lego set"

Tony's brown twinkly eyes lit up hearing lego. "Please", the little pacifier falling from his mouth from excitement, causing Milo to grin too. 

Standing up, he picked up Tony, letting him wrap his limbs around the walking man. A whine escaped his mouth as he wiggled his hips from the uncomfortableness of his diaper. 

"I know baby... we're getting there it's okay", Just as he said, Tony was placed down onto the bed changing mat. Tony spreads his legs a little as Milo undoes his onesie. He slid off Tony's babysocks and gloves, grabbed the starred diapers placing it next to him. As Milo removed the soiled one, he quickly and efficiently dumped it into the trash can. A soft wetwipe swiped across Tony's bum eliciting a giggle from behind the pacifier. "Lift your hips for me please", doing as he was told, Tony lifted them just enough for Milo to slide the fresh diaper underneath him. Safely he applied some cold cream, which of course Tony whined about, and then finally baby powder before fastening the diaper up. Leaning down, he blew a raspberry onto his stomach, making Tony giggle childishly. Redoing the onesies buttons, he put Tony back onto his hip carrying him into the main kitchen area, of his private nursery. 

"Tony hungry"  
Luckily for Milo, he understood Tony's pacifier talk. 

"I know baby... I'm just going to get you a bottle... then we can have pancakes for breakfast. That okay?" 

Squealing with excitement, Tony clung onto Milo lovingly "Tony like pancake"

Milo chuckled, he placed Tony down onto the beanbag. "I'm going to get your bottle. Will you be okay here baby?"

Tony thinks for a moment, then nodded. "Be back soon?" 

"Of course darling" Milo efficiently made Tony's protein shake, for someone age playing at Tony's age, he needed to have more nutrients, which is why they had both agreed on what 'milk' Tony would have. Within minutes, Milo is back, he wrapped his arms around Tony, hoisting him up into his lap. 

Tony lay back, with his head resting onto Milo's shoulder, swiftly a robot themed bib is placed around his neck, then a warm baby bottle is pressed to his lips. Tony took in the nipple and gently sucked, drinking all the milk. 

"Good boy, so good aren't you" Tony nodded and closed his eyes trying not to let any milk escape. Three quarters of the way through, Tony whined gently causing Milo to pull the bottle away. "Tony?" 

"Tony full" he placed his hands on his stomach in slight discomfort.

Milos hands gently massaged his stomach. He positioned him forward rubbing his back, hoping he'd burp, thankfully Tony did just that. "Thank you for telling me" Milo kissed his head sweetly making Tony turn around and grin sheepishly at him. 

"Tony good boy?" his voice shy but ever so sweet.

"Tony's a very good boy" the billionaire keened at the compliment, he turned to face his teddybear cuddling him. "How about we play for half an hour, and then we have breakfast afterwards?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, too busy invested in his building blocks, "Play with Tony?"

"Of course, we can play baby" They did just that..

\-----

"Hey Nat?" Steve strides into the kitchen as Nat finishes her coffee. 

"Yeah?" her eyes and attention still focused on a game she appeared to be playing. 

"I think I may move out of my Brooklyn apartment",

Nat looked up "Really? But you love Brooklyn",

Steve sighed "It's a pretty big pain living there and then coming here during the day... I think it's better for the team that I stay here"

"Well, that's great Steve... Tony already has separate rooms for all of us... I don't think he'd mind at all"

Nervously, Steve cleared his throat "You think?"

"I know"

The Captain smiled her, "Thanks Nat" he grasps his newspaper and heads for the elevator but stopped mid track. "You don't happen to know Tony's cleaners number right? I just need that apartment deep cleaned before I hand it to SHIELD to do whatever it is they want to do."

Nat's eyes widened. "When you say cleaner... do you mean his personal cleaners or the ones at Stark Industries?"

"I didn't know they were different"

"Steve, Steve, Steve. You poor innocent man." She fought back a smirk that begged to form. 

"Nat? I don't understand.. he gave me his business card, but there's no number, only an email address. I'm no tech genius yet... I barely know my own email address" he pulled it out showing a formal card with his name on it "'Milo Montgomery cleaning services', he seems like a cleaner to me"

"He's a cleaner... but he probably makes more of a mess than he does clean"

Steve scoffed "We'll he's not exactly a good businessman then is he? And why would Tony hire anything but the best?"

\----------

Tony clung onto his teddybear as he was being carried to the highchair. "Pancake? For Tony?" he looked around looking for the delicious meal. 

Milo chuckled, he pulls off the cover and presented it to Tony. "What do you say champ? Tuck in? They're made specially for my good little baby"

Tony nodded, probably at a pace that would hurt his head, as Milo made his way round he strapped Tony in, making sure he was secure. Sitting down next to him, he fastened on the bib, and brought one full fork to his mouth, Tone gladly accepted the food. The different flavours exploding in his mouth, strawberries, honey, blueberries. 

"Tony like" he swallowed the now-chewed up pancake, as Milo brought another to his lips. After a few more mouthfuls, Tony had washed it down with some freshly squeezed orange juice from the little sippy cup. 

Meanwhile, Milo rubbed his belly sweetly. Most of the pancakes were finished causing Tony to groan from feeling bloated. Picking him up out of the chair, he took him to the playmat, placing him down gently. "Did you like breakfast baby?"

"Tony love breakfast", he wrapped his arms around Milos body, squeezing him a little "Thank you for yummy breakfast" Tony grinned at him, his eyes shining under the soft lighting. 

Milo kissed his head sweetly "I'm glad Tony liked his breakfast" he moved forward towards the blocks, joining Tony in whatever Robot he'd put his genius little mind to at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments!! It really inspires me to write. 
> 
> Again I apologise for my grammar/ spelling errors. English is definitely not my strong suit :(


	3. Sniffles and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve follows, well mainly interrogates, Milo. Their argument wakes a whining sniffling Tony.

Nat's words festered in Steve's mind. 

" _Makes more of a mess.._ "

What did that mean? Surely, a billionaire wouldn't hire someone who wasn't the best in their profession? All this thinking caused Steve to miss the tower and he'd already ran half of another lap. Sighing heavily Steve finished the distance, just assuming Milo may be a secret boyfriend.

_____

"No!" Tony curled his fists into balls and clung onto Milo's T-shirt. 

"Baby you need to eat something" Milo gently bounced his leg. "You're not feeling very well". He continued to whine and sniffle into Milo's chest. "How about I make you some soup, and then we read a story and get you to bed? Hm?"

Tony's glassy eyes stared up at him "Tummy hurt"

"Shh, I know darling. I know. I've given you something for it, has it not calmed down?"

The billionaire broke down into tears again, causing Milo to pull him closer "My poor baby". Milo stood up with Tony, letting Tony cling to him in a koala hug, gently crying into his shoulder albeit. He paced around for a few moments, softly praising him until he walked into the bathroom. The dim lights and vanilla aroma comforting Tony.

Perking his head up, he wiped his tear tracks. "Tony bath?".

Milo nodded, "Yeah baby, you'll feel better afterwards, is that okay with you?" As expected, Tony shrugged his shoulder and buried his face back into Milos's neck. "FRIDAY, can you please get Tony's bath started?" Immediately, water began to flow out of the little yellow taps and into the bathtub. Before their sessions started Tony hadn't liked the idea of having anything work-related, even FRIDAY, but Milo managed to convince Tony they could use the AI to their advantage.

After a few minutes, the water had stopped flowing in, leaning down, Milo's hand gently moved in the water, creating little ripples "Look, baby, look at this" Tony turned his head to look at the little ripples in the water. He smiled and leaned forward to do the same thing. Crouching down, Milo let Tony play with the water for a few moments. "How about we get you undressed and into the bath? Hm?"

Carefully, Milo began to undress Tony, he started with his socks, swiftly moving onto his onesie, not moments later the coolness of the bathroom had hit Tony making him whine and cry out for Milo. "Shh, baby, I'm here darling. It's okay" his soothing words taking effect on Tony pretty much straight away. Efficiently, Milo removed the diaper, wrapping it and throwing it into the stripy bin underneath the sink. Lifting Tony carefully, he gently lowered him until he was fully seated into the bath. Positioning himself, Tony leaned his head against Milo's thigh, his fever ruining the joys of bath time. Resting on his thighs, his hands were fidgeting with nothing in particular. 

Gentle soft hands massaged through Tony's scalp, Milo was very careful to keep the water away from his face. Washing the suds out, he grabbed the sponge soaking it in water. "Baby? Can I clean your face?".

Tony whined in response. 

"I know darling, I'll be careful... you can trust me baby". His chocolate eyes met Milo's, he nodded and closed them, impatient for it to be over with. Safely and carefully, Milo dragged the soaked sponge over his face washing away tear tracks and the occasional crayon mark that Tony had managed to get on there. Leaning down, Milo left a little kiss on his head "See? All done baby... you were so good for me"

  
  
A small smile formed on Tony's lips "Tony good boy?" 

  
  
"Mhm, so good baby". Tony lifted his arms up for Milo to pick him up. The man did just that. With a huge fluffy towel he cocooned Tony up, taking him out into his nursery bedroom. Prepared as he always was, a fresh diaper and pyjama set were laid out on the bed. Drying Tony off, Milo laid him down and fastened on his diaper, making sure it was snug and comfortable for Tony. If it wasn't, well, Tony would probably make it known. Milo slipped Tony into the pyjama set and picked him up for cuddles before he could start to cry. One hand under his bum and the other on his back as he sat down in their rocking chair. 

Tony's fever was high, the bath hadn't helped much, but only made Tony sleepier. Any movement caused him to whimper and whine. Around half an hour of gentle rocking and a couple Italian lullabies, Milo moved Tony to the nursery's robot themed crib, settling him down with a couple tummy rubs and of course a kiss on the nose. 

_____

"Captain Rogers... I do not advise going to see Mr Stark at this particular moment in time. He appears to be unwell"  
  


"Exactly JARVIS, he's unwell and if anyone knows Tony, he won't look after himself"

"Sir is being looked after, he is resting well. I assure you"

Steve clears his throat "With Milo Montgomery?"

"Mr Montgomery has completed his duties"

Steve's mind spun. He was stuck between aborting this mission and leaving Tony to his secret boyfriend or going up there and finding out exactly what Mr Montgomery was using Tony for. 

Lucky for him, he didn't have to decide; the elevator door opened inviting Steve into the penthouse suite. He stepped out peering around. "Tony?" 

Silence.

"Tony? I need to talk to you" the dimly lit paintings stared at Steve, as if they were mocking him. Opening a few doors, no one was there to greet Steve. He shook his head until he tried the biggest door, assuming Tony would keep that one for himself. " _Gosh how can someone live in this space and not feel lonely_ " he thought to himself. Maybe Tony having Milo wasn't too bad of a decision. 

Empty. Tony's bedroom had no signs of life. 

"Jarvis, you said Tony is safe, where is he?" 

"Mr Stark is safe and resting"

"Well tell me where then... I want to see myself"

Steve started to build a bit of an annoyance towards the AI. Always with the cryptic answers. Moving forward, he sauntered towards a dimly lit door. Two spotlights from the ceiling shining onto it, not too bright, nothing like all the other rooms had. He tried the door handle. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. "Captain Rogers, you have not been granted access to this area".  
  


"Cut the bullshit JARVIS, let me in. NOW. I need to see he's okay". 

As if by some miracle, the door opened... but no. It was not some miracle. A slightly confused Milo stood, his hand on the doorknob. "Steve?"

"Mr Montgomery? Milo? Right? I just need to see Tony", his voice sharp and body rigid. 

"N-no... I'm afraid you can't Sir. He's not in the right headspace"

"What the hell does that mean!?" Flared nostrils and clenched fist, he glared at Milo determined to get into the nursery. 

"Captain Rogers... Mr Montgomery is correct. It would be ill advised" the AI chimed. 

Rolling his eyes, he took a step back. "Well then you need to tell me why I can't see him, a good efficient reason. Not some bullshit-"

A loud cry from the nursery cut Steve short. Milo's eyes widened, "Shit", he spun round and dashed towards the nursery bedroom. 

Patently, Steve followed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 folks!!
> 
> By the way!! FRIDAY had been created for Tony to have a calmer gentler tone to help him with littlespace... so the other avengers use JARVIS, but Little!Tony uses FRIDAY.   
> Hope you enjoyed it... let me know in the comments... or leave kudos.
> 
> I'll try to upload as much as I can :)  
> Decided I want each chapter to be at least 1kwords long. Hope that's okay loves


	4. Playdate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK HOW TO SUMMARISE THIS????
> 
> DONT WORRY, THERE'S NOTHING THAT NEEDS A TRIGGER WARNING, I CANNOT THINK FOR SH*T ATM

Tony whined and kicked his legs about, he cried while waiting, feeling alone and isolated. 

Milo ran to the crying billionaire. He unlocked his crib swiftly and picked him up, within moments, his hand was gently moving up and down Tony's back attempting to soothe and calm him down. Tony clutched onto Milo's now wet shirt, letting the occasional tear slip from his rosy cheeks. "I'm sorry baby.." Milo whispered, kissing his head every moment he could, the man had left, even if it was for a few moments, and it had been his and Steve's argument that had woken Tony up. "I'm back". The caregiver bounced around the room carefully holding Tony close to him. 

Despite being extremely strong, he wasn't super soldier strong, after 10 minutes of walking he sat down on the rocking chair, keeping Tony's body close to his, trying to rock him back to sleep. Of course, the quiet sniffling baby did just that. 

Dumbfounded and shocked, Steve cleared his throat, "Milo? I-is Tony okay?" 

"Shh!" Milo hushed him quiet within seconds, "If you're going to be here, I suggest you make yourself useful. Get me that blanket, the one with the little stars on it". 

The supersoldiers jaw dropped, no one had ever talked to the oh so great Captain America like that, however, Steve did exactly what he was told. The soft blue blankie was draped over Tony by Steve himself.

"Oh and his pacifier" Steve zipped to the bedroom but came straight back to them empty-handed "..it's by his crib", he rushed back with the little paci and handed it to Milo, who immediately fed it to Tony's lips. 

"Now I need you to put your hands up and turn around on the spot 5 times" Steve raised his hands and began his turns, until the 3rd one where he saw Milo's smirk. "I was kidding... I just thought it would be funny." 

Tension is released from both Steves shoulders and the air generally around them as Steve manages to crack a little smile. He looked around for a few moments and his eyes averted to the beanbag and Milo multiple times. 

"Yeah, you can sit on that if you like" Milo whispered. 

Hesitantly, Steve sat down onto the beanbag causing a little puff of air to escape the bag. "S-so what is this? You're not a cleaner, what do you do?" the apprehension clear in his voice. 

Milo smiled at him, surprised to Steve, given what he'd just done, "I'm a caregiver... it means I take care of people, just like Tony, when they're in little space. I'm mainly high profile, it's difficult to find me and keep me. Little Tony here has known me for over two years" he kissed his head again, letting Tony rest on him. 

"Little space?" Steve cocked his head gently, his eyes flickered around the room, the decorations, the way the place was built, it was all a nursery.

"Little space is where adults, or teenagers, regress into a childlike state of mind, age ranges vary and Tony here is around 18 months, mainly a baby. Regardless of that, most littles need a caregiver to take care of them and do all the things they can't do" Milo's shoulders are slack and relaxed against the chair. 

Steve's facial expressions softened, the gentle worry lines disappeared from his face just seeing how calm and peaceful Tony was. No longer was he the snarky billionaire, or the brilliant yet so sleep-deprived genius mechanic. Here, he was simply Tony. 

"You're not disturbed?" Milo's asked even though it was more of an assumption. 

"He's at peace, what's there to be disturbed about?", the corner of Steve's lips tug at his face just for a little smile, and he gave in. 

Then it hit him.

Tony hid this. Tony hid this from the team, from Steve, from everyone, nobody was supposed to know. Steve scrambled to his feet feeling disgusted he'd violated Tony's personal space. 

"What?" Milo's eyes glared into Steve's body. If looks could kill, Steve's supersoldier serum wouldn't be of much use. 

Steve's large fingers covered his mouth, scared and visibly upset, gosh Tony would hate him. "I.." he started, his blue eyes flicking to every part of this beautifully decorated nursery, of Tony's beautifully decorated nursery. "..I violated his privacy. Tony kept this away and I barged in here. Oh god. He's going to hate me." 

Running towards the door, Steve's mind spun rapidly. "I have to go.. th-thank you for t-taking care of him".. And with that, Steve disappeared from out of Tony's floor to an empty room where he could sit and think about what a terrible person he'd been to Tony. 

\-----

Nothing had ever been too heavy for Steve. Well, nothing except for his guilt. Steve's guilt was sneaky and encroaching, he felt consumed and hurt badly for violating his friend's privacy like that. It wasn't easy for Tony to trust Steve, and now he'd done this. 

His head leaned back against the wall, perfectly still, yet his mind spun so fast. He'd known what it was like for Bucky to struggle with his feelings, not once did he ever let himself mess with that, and here he'd done exactly that with Tony, gone into his personal space and probably ruined the rest of the team. 

Steve lets the dullness of the room swallow him completely. The window's had never seemed duller, it appeared even the sun was ashamed to shine upon Steve. 

Grey.

Dark.

Dull.

Alone. 

\-----

Steve spent the next few days, doing everything he could to get his mind off Tony.

That was until Tony came to him. 

"Steve?" Tony cleared his throat, standing in the doorway, body against the doorframe, sipping on the last of his coffee from his travel mug. "Can we talk?" 

Steve had frozen and not moved, shocked that Tony wanted to even speak to him. 

"Staying still isn't going to make you invisible" Tony chuckled light-heartedly. "I know you're upset, JARVIS was concerned as to why you made 25 cookies and ate every single one" 

Slowly yet so very hesitantly, Steve turned around. Tony's laugh had calmed his nerves just a little. "Y-you can t-talk" he cringed at his stuttering. 

The billionaire pulled off his sunglasses with a sigh and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he patted the seat next to him. "Come sit, it'll be easier to talk this way" 

Reluctantly, Steve followed, perching himself on the edge of the couch. 

"Milo told me what happened.." Steve immediately froze up, his hands clenched into tight fists as his eyes squeezed shut wishing the ground would swallow him whole. "..he also told me your reaction. I want you to know, I'm not angry or upset. In fact, I don't really mind that you found out" 

Steve opened one eye, then the other shortly. Tony..wasn't.. mad? What? 

"In fact, we talked about it... he said you seemed rather-" he waved his hand in the air trying to find the word "-intrigued as to what was going on".

Snapping his eyes lids shut, the guilt began to creep back upon him. Oh gosh, to make it worse he had no idea where this was going. Would Tony hate him? Use this to blackmail him? No wait, Tony wouldn't do that, would he? Oh no... worse, Tony would kick him off the team and out of the house, and if the other avengers disagreed they'd be homeless too. Oh gosh, this was it-

"Steve!! Are you listening?" Tony's now sat forward, the expensive cologne invaded his nostrils. "Well? What do you think about the invitation?" The blonde looked at his face, soft gentle features, he looked well cared for while his cheeks were tinted pink.

"I-invitation?" He croaked out. 

"Yes, to the playdate... well I'd be the one playing. But you understand" Tony flashed his signature grin and sat back finishing his coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the late update, my teachers have been NAGGING ME. I'm back though and I have an idea where this story is going ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyedddd.
> 
> All the love <3


	5. Total Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve have a wonderful playdate!  
> Also, who doesn't like playdough :D  
> Lots of fluff!

Clearing his throat, Steve stood behind the door. For some odd reason, he felt nervous. Tony had invited him to join him during one of his sessions; yes, Steve may have argued his way in and invaded this space. But this time it was genuine. 

Just as he lifted his hand up, Milo opened the door. "Hey Steve, come on in!", he moved back giving Steve some space to walk into the room. "FRIDAY told us you were coming. Tony's just grabbing some of his favourite toys"

Steve's shoulders relaxed, some tension-releasing hearing Tony was clearly comfortable having them here. 

Within a few seconds, Tony skidded out of his nursery bedroom with lots of toys that fell out of his hands along the way. Dropping them at Steve and Milo's feet, "Tony picked!", he placed his hands on his hips proud of the random selection of robots and tubs of lego. 

Steve's presence shied away Tony a little, he quickly ran behind Milo. "Steeb?", he questioned nervously from behind the robot-themed pacifier. Milo wrapped his arms around Tony bringing him forward a little. 

"Hi, Tony!" Steve's smile beamed, he decided to try to make this as easy as he could for Tony. "You're right. It's me Steve". 

Hesitantly, Tony took a few steps forward and into his personal space. "Hi, Steeb". Slowly but surely, the shyness left Tony's body and he walked over to grab his teddybear. Extending his arms he held it out for Steve. 

Perplexed, the man looked at Milo. "Take it, Steve, it means he wants to play", he grinned and took the fluffy bear from Tony. 

"Thank you, Tony, this is very nice of you!" In response, his face heated up, relishing in the compliment. 

"Tony good boy?" the pacifier fell from his mouth and was replaced by a big smile, proud that he had been good.

"Tony's definitely a good boy" Steve moved forward to ruffle his hair, producing a giggle from the smaller man. 

Reaching forward, he pulled Steve to the ground, sitting down onto the beanbag. Handing him a tub of blue playdough, Tony popped the lid of his white one. Quickly he handed Milo, the red coloured tub.

“Tony want to make Steeb shield!” Tony’s smile beamed all the way through his pacifier. 

Steve swore he could feel his heart melt. He stretches out the playdough in one hand, softly squeezing the thing in his hands. He takes off one chunk shaping it into a circle and then handing it to Tony. “This okay Tones?”

Approved, Tony nodded his head “Perfect, thank Steeb”, he placed his white star onto the middle of it. Milo fixed the red layers onto the white circle. Together, they put the pieces together. Tony clapped his hands together, pleased with himself. He grinned proudly. Standing up, Tony carefully took it round the play mat and gifted it to Steve. 

“For Steeb” his arms extended, with the little makeshift shield in between his hands. “From Tony”

Steve’s smile widened, as he took it out of his hands, “Thank you Tony. This was very kind of you”, once again, Tony practically keened at the compliment. 

“Actually, Tony, I have a gift for you myself” he reached around handing him a bag with bright yellow tissue paper sticking out of it. 

Tony looks to Milo, “For Tony?”, he cocked his head a little. 

“Yes Tony, it’s for you”. He fell to his knees, opening the gift bag, revealing a little robot teddy bear. Tony squeals excitedly. Jumping onto Steve’s lap, he wrapped his arms around him squeezing him in a hug. 

Steve hugged him back, as Tony pulled back he grasped the robot pulling it close to him. “Mr Steeb”

Milo chuckled, “Really Tony? ‘Mister’”

Tony whined a little embarrassed. “Tony say, Mr Steeb”

“Alright, if that’s what you want” Milo raised his hands in defeat, a smile still on his face. “I’m going to make dinner, how does that sound? Steve? Spaghetti? That okay with you?”

Steve nodded quickly, “Of course, whatever Tony wants”. 

They both look at the billionaire, who’s already tidying away the playdough, putting the lids on the corresponding tub. Steve leaned forward and began to help him place them back into the toy box. “Tony? Would you like to show Steve around your nursery?”

He nodded, standing up firmly and offering Steve his hand. “You’re very well behaved and polite Tony” Steve said again. His cheeks tint red reacting to Steve. 

“This is Tony TV. Tony watch robot movie and lots of car movie”, more and more Steve began to understand the pacifier talk. 

“Would you like to watch a robot movie with me later? I’ve not seen one” Steve asked

Tony’s brown eyes lit up, just at the question “Tony love to!”, they arrived at the kitchen, “This is kitchen, Tony not cook, Tony very clumsy in kitchen” his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and Steve laughed again. 

“I’m sure you try your best… do you want to show me your bedroom?”, Tony held Steve’s hand pulling him along, his gait was different, walking was more waddling and his bottom thickened out. 

Opening a bright blue door, Tony points into the room. “Tony bedroom. Tony also keep toy box. Running over he unlocks the box and took out some things for Steve to play with. The room was pretty large, decorated with robots and animals, all things kids would love. Except it had Tony’s touch, all of the room, just screamed Tony. They had put thought and effort into this, Steve appreciated that a lot. Even more so, that he was invited to this space. 

Crouching down, he engaged in a long story of a hero robot who saved the world from monsters through a giant wormhole in the sky. The pair hadn’t even realized the time had flown by till it was dinner time. 

“Hey guys, sorry to break this up, but dinners ready” Milo poked his head in through the door. 

“‘paghetti!!” Tony exclaimed excitedly. “Steeb and Tony go dinner table”, Steve stood up next to Tony quickly following him to the dinner table, two adult plates laid out alongside two chairs, with a high chair in the middle. “Steeb help?” Tony stood by the chair nervously.

“Of course darling” Steve strolled over sitting Tony in the chair, strapping him in carefully, he fastened on his bib and plastic table cover which Milo quickly put a plate of Spaghetti Bolognese on. Tony clapped his hands happily at the food. 

Steve and Milo sat down in their places, with Tony between them. They begin to eat their meals but not before Tony made a complete mess of his, it was harder to tell if he’d fed his clothes or himself. “Messy baby” Steve wiped his mouth from any sauce.

“Tony messy!” he repeated after him with a little mischief in his voice. 

“How about you have a bath then have a bottle with Steve and then bedtime?” Milo suggested looking at how messy Tony had made himself.

Unstrapping Tony, he picked him up, placing him on his hip and stripped him down in the bathtub. Steve followed behind. “Hey, I can watch him in here if you like, I don’t mind”

Milo sighed, “Thank you, Steve, that would be lovely, I’ll fix his bottle… and clean his mess” he left the bathroom abruptly. 

“Steeb!!” Tony reached out for him, doing his favourite grabby hands move, he handed Steve a wet rubber robot. "Tony want to play..." he thinks for a moment wondering why Steve hadn't accepted them, then it hit him. "Tony play please?"

A grin appeared on Steve’s face "Of course baby... thank you for remembering your manners", Tony wiggled his hips till he was satisfied with his position; head and upper back supported by Steve’s thigh and his bottom half under the water. The little grabbed the robot, pulling it across the water in strange patterns, making noises that he thought appropriate. Steve of course followed suit, letting Tony save his toy in whatever danger was. 

After 20 minutes, Steve gently rinsed off Tony, he swooped him into his arms and into a large fluffy towel, drying him off carefully and gently. 

Tony laid back onto the changing mat. He moved his legs up and pointed to a little baby bag which had all the things Tony needed for a change. Reaching over, Steve took what he needed, he started with the cream gently applying a thin layer, then a soft sprinkle of baby powder. Finally the diaper, he swiftly fastened it onto Tony swiping his finger underneath to make sure there was room for comfort. The little stopped for a moment, he patted his tummy and blew a raspberry at Steve hoping he would catch on. And he did. “Oh, are you asking for a kiss?” he leaned down blowing a raspberry onto his stomach, Tony erupting into fits of giggles, Steve does it again loving the reaction it brought on from Tony. This is who Tony was. A kind gentle soul, not somebody who drank liquor like water and functioned off coffee. 

Steve picked out a lovely soft onesie for Tony, he dressed him up in it and propped him onto his hip. “C’mon baby, let’s go get you a bottle” he clung onto his body as Steve left the bedroom and into the main living area. Sitting down onto the beanbag, he placed Tony into his lap, handing Mr Steeb to him and clipping on a new clean duck themed bib. Pulling him back he gently laid his head onto his shoulder, pressing the nipple of the warm bottle to Tony’s lips, which he ever so gracefully accepted. Brown doe eyes fixated onto the movie on the screen while Steve's spare hand rubbed his tummy soothingly. “Good boy, you’re doing so well” he kissed his head waiting for him to fall asleep. 

Like a magic elixir, Tony had fallen asleep on Steve. Very carefully, Steve stood up walking Tony to his bedroom and depositing him in his crib. Tony’s eyes flutter open. “Goodnight Steeb”. 

“Goodnight Tony, I’ll see you soon” once again, Steve left a gentle kiss on his head, before moving back and securing the crib. Switching on the fairy lights, Steve smiled at Tony waiting for him to fall back asleep, peace and calm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I think this story might come to an end, I might just start writing ficlets but still in the same AU. Maybe a series instead of chapters. I don't know? Let me know what would interest you in the comments. I don't want to leave Little!Tony idea alone just yet though.
> 
> I'm really sorry, this chapter is super disappointing, stuff has been really mentally draining recently. I'll try to be better next time. I'm sorry
> 
> thank you <3


End file.
